And There We Were
by Jessy Dalton
Summary: So, Snowflake, whaddya wanna do today?" "Snowflake? That's a new one." "Yeah... Maybe 'cause you're cold as ice." It was quiet for a minute. "Or maybe there's no one like you." He said quietly.


**Hey all my beautiful lads and lasses. This is Jessy D. and I just would like to explain how this story works. There will be a series of one-shots that relate to a poem the Raven is righting about her relationship with our favorite green guy. And just so you guys know, this is set three years later.  
**

_Italicised fonts are the poem that Raven is writing about her and Beastboy._

Regular font are experiences that relate to the stanzas before.

**Thanks everyone! **

**God Bless Ya'll,**

**Hugs&&Kisses,**

**Jessy Dalton. **

_And there I was,_

_My make-up simple,_

_My outfit ironed,_

_My life ready to begin._

_He was charming,_

_After years of friendship,_

_No longer shy with me._

_And there we were,_

_Just friends but that was okay._

_Just friends was fine with me._

Raven shifted her weight to her toes and tried to expand her arm as long as it would go. Just a little further, she thought. Her hand was about a centimeter away from the book she was trying to reach. She exhaled sharply and let the heals of her feet touch ground once again. She closed her eyes in preparation to chant her magical words when a soft, manly smell overtook the air around her.

She opened one eye to see a green arm reaching up and taking down "A Theory of Incantation" for her. She relaxed, it was just Beast Boy. She turned around and offered a minute smile to her shape-shifting friend. A smile that she gave just to him. He smiled his charming boyish grin and handed her the book. "Here you go, Princess." He said, his voice now deeper then it was when he was sixteen. In fact, much had changed in the three years in which he had matured. He grew about 6 inches and now towered over Raven and Robin, both who only reached 5'7''. His voice grew deeper but not by much. His hair grew out a little but still had a messy look to it. His face grew longer or it finally lost all it's remaining baby fat, no one could be sure. And last, but certainly not least, he changed his green and purple superhero outfit to a dark purple unitard and a black cape with green stripes.

"Thanks." She mumbled. He wasn't the only one who changed in the past years. She grew a mere inch but she allowed he hair to grow out a few inches. She started wearing it in a braid after Starfire complimented her cheekbones but she claimed it was just to keep it out of her hair. She picked up photography as a hobby so she ended up outside more then previously, resulting in a soft, sun-kissed tan perched on her pale skin. Around the age 19, two years ago, her body started to expand all over. The boys didn't really seem to mind but Raven was fixated on keeping her petite form. She started a mass workout plan and, in result, received a nice set of abs and toned arm and legs, along with a flatter chest and behind.

She and Beastboy also became very close. She allowed him to call her pet names such as "Sweetheart" and "Princess." He got help with the literature course he was taking at a local college from her and she also helped him with any problems he'd have with his friends. He, in return, would model for her, lug around photography equipment and help her make odd foods she'd found online. They spent most days together, running around town. This, of course, inspired many rumors about the heroic couple that neither would admit made there hearts beat happily.

She took the book and pulled it to her chest then turned around and walked out of her room. She finally made it to the common room but stopped as soon as she saw that Starfire was laying on Robin's chest. They were watching a dramatic romance movie. Raven decided not to interfere and backtracked to her room. When she walked in she saw Beastboy laying on his back on her bed. He repeatedly threw a yellow tennis ball up into the air and caught it. "What are you doing in here?" Her soft voice asked the changeling.

"I just got bored and didn't want to be in my room. It's too messy." He said and added a little chuckle. She ambled over to him and lay next to him. "Then why don't you clean it." She suggested.

"I hate cleaning my room." He told her. He caught the tennis ball and held it before turning on his side to face her. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed. "So, Snowflake, whaddya wanna do today?" He asked her. She turned on her side to face him. There bodies were about 8 inches apart.

"Snowflake? That's a new one." She gave him her special smile.

"Yeah." He paused and flopped onto his back again. "Maybe 'cause you're cold as ice."

She wrinkled her nose and swatted him with the back of her hand. It was quiet for a minute.

"Or maybe there's no one like you." He said quietly. She smiled and turned onto her back.

_And there I was,_

_My make-up perfect,_

_My dress beautiful,_

_And me wishing I was perfect and beautiful too._

_His hair was clean,_

_His eyes were bright,_

_His formal clothes seemed so foreign._

_And there we were,_

_Awkwardly beginning something new,_

_Just friends was no longer find with us._

Raven sat next to Beastboy in the limo. In front of them was Kid Flash and Jinx and to their right was Robin and Starfire. Jinx was wearing a black silk dress with light pink lace. Her bubble gum colored hair was worn down and draped around her shoulders. Kid Flash, who was wearing a black tux and pink tie, held her hand softly. Starfire was wearing a strapless emerald green bubble dress that matched her eyes perfectly and she had her long orange hair pinned up on her head. Robin was wearing a white tux with a green tie. He had his arm around Starfire and was talking animatedly with everyone about a new band.

Raven sighed and started playing with her hair that took over half an hour to curl. "I'll never be beautiful like they are", She thought to herself. Her hands dropped into her lap and she took up looking at her pale legs. She was wearing a red dress that billowed out from under her small bust. On her feet were gold heels that she would never be comfortable in. Beastboy softly took her hand and whispered into her ear, "You'll do fine, Snowflake."

Raven shook her head and her curls sprung around. "_You'll_ do fine." She redirected to her date. "You look like the rest of the guys that will be there. I just look like a little girl in her older sister's clothing." Her eyes wandered to his face. He pouted his thin lips and put his hand under her face. "I'm going to have to start calling you Maluco."

Raven frowned slightly. "What on earth does that mean?"

"It means crazy." She scowled at the green man. "You can't see how beautiful you are."

Her face softened but she still held to her argument. "I'm not beautiful."

Beastboy was silent for a minute before he told her, "Ya know how people say a picture's worth a thousand words? Well, a billion pictures couldn't describe how beautiful you are to me." He smiled as she fought a blush.

"I'll just have to believe you." She said and leaned her head against his muscular shoulder.

"Friend, Raven?" Starfire's voice carried across the small space that separated them.

"Yeah, Star?" Raven replied. She picked her head off his shoulder and gave her attention to the alien. "Would you like to join Jinx and I for, as you say,a sleep over in my room after the dinner?"

"Of course." A small smile graced her lips. It quickly disappeared after she heard a soft thump come from in front of them.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kid Flash demanded. Jinx gave him a dirty look and said, "I saw the way you were looking at Raven."

"Me? Look at Raven? I just can't help it... she's so beautiful." He told Jinx playfully. Raven blushed at the compliment and Jinx said, "One more word and I'll hit you again." Kid Flash opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. He took her threat seriously, the girl sitting next to him was strong. Using his faster then light speed, he gave a small kiss on the cheek.

"I told you you're beautiful." Beastboy whispered in her ear. Raven smiled a little smile and rested her head on his shoulder once more.

_And there I was,_

_My make-up scarce, what did I have to hide?_

_My clothes cherished, they were memories of summer._

_My lips softly smiling._

_He was waiting,_

_No longer nervous to see me,_

_Popcorn and remote in hand._

_And there we were,_

_So comfortable and relaxed,_

_Things were going perfect and that was okay with us._

There were two short raps on the door. "Beastboy?" A soft, monotonous voice whispered.

A stumble, some curses and a moment later Beastboy's door slid open. Raven smiled as she saw him. He was wearing plaid blue sweat pants and no shirt. His abs were chiseled and apparent. She was wearing a blue tank top and some of his boxers. "What do you want, Babe?" He asked her. "Besides seeing me shirtless." He smiled suggestively.

"I couldn't sleep." She said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Fine, come in." He said moving out of the doorway. He walked back over to his bed and lay down. He patted the mattress next to him and she ambled over and lay next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He shifted around and, after finding the remote, switched on the TV. It was some kind of show about a teenage pop star. "Ya know," Beastboy whispered in her ear. "Since you've seen me shirtless, you could--" He began but Raven cut him off.

"Don't push your luck." She said nicely as she got up and started to walk out of the room. He sat up. "Aw, Rae. I didn't mean it!" He wanted her to stay. "Okay, maybe I did but you can't blame me..." His voice trailed off. She giggled and leaned against the doorway. "Don't worry, I've already excepted the fact that all teenage boys are perverts, you're no exception." Red crossed his face inspiring another round of laughter from the pale girl. "You're room just stinks! Let's go into the common room." He hopped up and ran towards her, pulling her into an embrace. He kissed the top of her head and they started to awkwardly walk down the hall together, making way to much noise.

"So, I'm perverted now?" He tried to say quietly but didn't succeed.

"Please, Gar. You've always been perverted." She said with a giggle.

"Eww..." He whispered loudly into her ear. They swayed first their left legs forward then their right legs forward in rhythm, slowly progressing down the hallway. "What?" She asked

"The name Garfield is such an ugly one." She giggled at the comment. "Then what would you like me to call you?" He kissed her neck as they continued their rhythmic walk.

"Beautiful?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe in your dreams."

"How about, Friedrich?" He said with a smile.

She laughed loudly for a minute before she realised she had to be quiet. They both started giggly at their silliness. "Okay then, Friedrich, what movie are we gonna watch once we get there?"

"It doesn't matter." He told her, "We probably won't be watching it." She giggled and escaped from his embrace. She took his hand and started running down the hallway. Once they turned a corner, Raven stopped suddenly. Beastboy ran into her accidentally. "Oof!" She heard him mutter. She stifled a giggle and pointed to a door. On the door was a gold name plate that said, "Robin." She pushed a finger to her lips so signal quiet and grabbed his hand again. They loudly tip-toed past their leaders room, giggling and flirting with each other.

Once past not-so-secret lair, Beastboy picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her down the remainder of the hallway. When they reached the common room he flung them both on the couch and preceded to kiss her. They continued making out until they heard someone clear their voice. Raven let out an, "Eep!" and pushed Beastboy off her a little too hard which resulted with him on the floor. They both shot their gazes up to see a very tired Robin in red and black checkered pajama bottoms.

"What is it with guys not wearing shirts when they sleep?" Raven interrupted the awkward silence.

Robin shook his head, "It's 1:30 in the morning. Do you realize how loud you're being?"

They both giggled. Beastboy threw a pillow at him. "Lighten up, Rob. We're just watching a movie." Robin ran his hand through his dark hair and looked at the dark, blank screen.

"Oh yeah. 'The TV Really Is On Even Though It Looks Like It Isn't', I heard it's really good." Robin said sarcastically. "You guys go to sleep, now." Robin commanded as he turned around and walked away.

"Stupid party-pooper." Beastboy whispered to Raven.

"If it helps," She giggled. "You have a better butt."

"I heard that." Robin called from down the hall.

_And there I was,_

_My make-up running,_

_My clothes were soaked,_

_My arms trying to hold my life together._

_He was so special,_

_Irreplaceable, interesting, different._

_His voice called through the rain and carried my name._

_And there we were,_

_Not sure if it was the beginning or the end,_

_And there we were,_

_Completely afraid to move ahead._

_And there we were,_

_Shivering in the rain,_

_Nothing was right,_

_But someday everything was going to be okay._

Raven stood on the roof, feet away from the edge of the building. "I could jump if I wanted to", the thought unnerved her. Someone with the compulsive personality she had developed really shouldn't be thinking things like that. She shivered. The rain that poured around her matched her mood. She had finally let everything she was holding back pour out, just like the dark clouds above them. Suddenly, she was very aware of what she was, or wasn't, wearing. Just one of Beastboy's t-shirts and some entirely too short shorts. She wrapped her arms around herself and wished they were his instead.

"Raven!" His manly voice shot through the pouring rain. She didn't turn around but waited the few seconds before he closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her small body. "Everything is going to be okay." He whispered into her ear.

She threw his arms off of her and whirled around. He could see her mascara leaving trails down her face and her eyes were red. "How could you possibly know that? Everything is wrong, Garfield!" She screamed at him.

He reached forward and tried to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear but she blocked him with her magic. "Don't touch me." She growled.

"Raven. We'll sort this all out--" He began.

"No! Stop lying to me! You have no idea what's going to happen!" She yelled at him. "Maybe I'll just jump off this building right now!" She said and inched closer to the side. His heart started beating wildly. "Then I'd jump off and catch you." He told her

"Maybe I'd fly away and find someone new!" She said but her voice cracked.

"Then I'd wish you're happy." He said tenderly. He inched closer to her.

"Maybe I won't forgive you." She said forcefully but her voice was quieter.

"Then I won't forgive myself." He said. A tear slid down his cheek but the rain camouflaged it.

She started shaking and sobbing and fell to the ground. A second later she felt his hands under her armpits. He lifted her up into his arms and he whispered into her ear, "Everything will be okay, soon."

"How do you know?" She murmured into his chest.

"Because I love you." He told her for the first time.

She sniffed. "How can I believe you?"

"When you're around me, everything feels so right. Like nothing can go wrong. You make me have these feelings I've never had before. You make me want to sing and scream and laugh and cry at the same time. And you're so beautiful. The more I get to know you, the more you let me get to know you, the more beautiful you get to me." He paused and Raven knew he wanted her to look at him but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Sometimes your just so beautiful, I can't stand it." He told her softly. "If that's not love then I must be going crazy."

She sniffed and looked him in the eyes. "What if I love you too?" She asked him.

"Then you won't jump of the building or fly away and find someone new or never forgive me." He told her.

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you." She smiled at him and he picked her up and carried her inside.

_And there we were._

**PS. You guys are not supposed to know why he's mad. If you have any ideas I won't mind listening to them but I think i'll blow up if someone asks me why he's mad again. Lol. **

**Luvs Y'all.**


End file.
